The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya
by NPwall
Summary: What if sometime in the past Hikigaya was given the nickname Kyon and what if at one point of time he was part of club called the SOS Brigade and what if for some reason he left the club. Now a year later watch as Hikigaya/Kyon encounters the leader of the SOS Brigade once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Its often said that Kyon and Hikigaya are similar so I thought what if they're the same person since to my knowledge Kyon's actual name has never been revealed so what if he was actually Hikigaya. I know its far fetched but I thought it would be interesting so I wrote this.**

 **For those of you are familiar with my writing yeah I do realise that this is the second story where Hikigaya and another character have sort of merged but I can't help it I just keep thinking of stories where what if Hikigaya was actually the main character.**

 **Also this is the first time I'm using a first person narrative so forgive me if it's a bit off and as always feedback is really appreciated so without further ado I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

"That's all for today you guys can go do whatever you do after school" said Hiratsuka-sensei

Those lines spoken by her signalled the end to yet another normal day. A day where I force myself up every morning to go to school even though going to school won't help me in achieving my dream. The noble dream of being a house husband. That being said even I realise the importance of having a back up plan and going to school and doing work unfortunately is needed for my back up plan. If you ask me now I have no idea what that back up plan is but in all probability it would be being a corporate slave. I shuddered at the thought. Thats right school was simply the first stage of training in being a corporate slave or as my parents say it being a constructive member of society (lol).

While I was lost in thought a certain bubbly brown haired club mate of mine approached me from behind

"Were you waiting for me Hiki? Thats a nice change" asked and commented the said club mate as she smiled

"Not really I was just lost in thought, Yuigahama"

When I said that she pouted, she was probably disappointed that I wasn't waiting for her

As I started making my way out of the classroom Yuigahama followed me and asked, "What were you thinking about Hiki?"

"About how going to school is training for the future"

"Thats surprisingly positive, Hiki"

"Not when you consider what the future most probably is going to end up as"

"Whats your future going to be"

"Logically thinking it through… " I shuddered once again even for me thinking like this is far too negative but there's nothing to worry about as long as I have faith that I'll be a house husband I'll become a house husband, with that thought I continued, "being a corporate slave"

"I thought you wanted to be house husband Hiki"

"Whoever said I stopped wanting to be a house husband, I'm just saying the odds are stacked against me but I will never loose faith in my dream"

"Wow Hiki you sound just like one of those shonen anime main characters, to bad your dream isn't something as noble"

"Saving yourself from working more is noble Yuigahama after all to work is to lose"

Yuigahama simply sighed

The rest of our journey to our clubroom was spent in a comfortable silence, ah how I love this peacefulness

Once we reached the clubroom Yuigahama went ahead and slid the door open and greeted the occupant of said room with her signature greeting

"Yahallo Yukinon"

"Good evening Yuigahama-san"

Following Yuigahama-san I entered the club room and greeted the other occupant with my signature greeting

"Yo" it might be bland but its short and requires less mouth movement when you compare it to any other possible greeting

"Hello Hikigaya-kun" greeted Yukinoshita who was sitting in her usual place with a book in her hand

I proceeded to sit in my regular seat which was at the other end of the table from where Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were sitting. i then proceeded to take out a light novel and then began reading

The atmosphere in this room was comfortable and peaceful unlike a certain other club I once was part of

"I'll get the tea ready" said Yukinoshita as she got up but before she could reach the table where all the things needed to make the tea was kept someone knocked on the clubroom door. We all looked at each other then Yukinoshita who went back to her seat said

"Enter"

hmm nice and efficient

The person who opened the door was non other than this schools resident student council president my annoyingly cheeky kohai

"Ah Senpai I need your help with an event again" said Isshiki as she ran up to me

Could she not do anything on her own it's starting to feel like I'm actually the student council president

I briefly considered saying no but then realised that Isshiki would find a way to trigger my Oni-chan reflex and then I'd end up helping her anyway. So to save myself the trouble of going through a useless conversation I just asked her "What do you need my help with"

"Well you see Senpai we are planning a festival but the principal says that we have to do it with another school after how successful the previous collaboration events was"

"He probably meant how cost saving it was"

"Hiki, I'm sure the principal actually thought about how good it was to work with other schools"

"As much as it sickens me, I'm afraid this time I'll have to agree with Hikigaya-kun the principal Yuigahama-san most probably was thinking about costs"

Even when she agrees with me she finds the time to take a jab at me

"Yukinon"

Ignoring Yuigahama antics I pressed on "So whats the problem?"

"Well the president of the other school is the problem, senpai"

"Let me guess he's like Tamanawa"

Tamanawa was the student council president of the last school we collaborated with and well to put it bluntly he was pain. He refused to strike down any ideas and those idea's where unfortently really extravagent and as a result our meetings went nowhere until we were forced to confront him and reduce to size of the event

"Well kind off and kind off not, she doesn't listen to anyone else's ideas and she just writes down whatever crazy idea comes to her head and acts as if everyone has already agreed to it"

This person sounds awfully familiar, I really hope it isn't who I think it is

"Ah yes people like that can be a problem, let me guess your request Isshiki-san is for us **the service club** to help you push your ideas through and help you strike down some of her ideas" asked Yukinoshita who made sure to emphasise the service club part. She probably said that to me since the last time Isshiki came to us with a request like this I ended up taking it on myself. I obviously had my reasons, I wouldn't take on extra work for no reason at all since as I always say (to myself mostly) to work is to lose

"Yes, Yukinoshita-senpai will you accept my request" pleaded Isshiki who then went on to give me her best puppy dog eyes. Ah, please not those eyes my Oni-chan instincts will make me want to protect you. Damn her cuteness and her little sister like charms

Yukinoshita unfazed by Isshiki puppy dog eyes looked at Yuigahama who then nodded and then looked at me. She most probably was seeking my approval in approving this request. My defences against Isshiki had long since been taken down so I instantly nodded my head signalling my will to help Isshiki.

With the approval all the member Yukinoshita looked at Isshiki and said, "We accept your request Isshiki-san"

"Great now lets head over to the community centre since the next meetings going to start"

Great more walking, I sighed as I got up

"Are you too lazy to walk that distance Hikilazy-kun"

"Hey I take pride in my own laziness, and yes I am too lazy to walk that far but I will since I have to"

Hehehe I win this time, that insult backfired on you Yukinoshita. Although I thought that everyone around me gave me a disgusted look, could it be that Yukinoshita's plan was really to get me to insult myself, probably, but to bad I don't think being lazy is bad after all wasn't it Bill Gates who said that he would rather employ a lazy person to do a job since he would find a way to the job by doing less work. Truly lazy people were far above the normals.

"What's with that disgusting smile Senpai, it's creeping me out" ouch it seems my happy thoughts showed on my face

* * *

After half an hour of silently walking (I love silently walking because this way I'm not obliged to waste time thinking of what to talk about) we reached the community centre and proceeded to the same room where the meeting with Tamanawa took place.

The room was only filled with our schools student council which meant the other school student council hadn't reached the room yet but as I thought that the door behind me suddenly burst open

"Alright people let's get this boring thing out of the way so we can start with the fun stuff" said an energetic female voice

Hmm that voice sounded awfully familiar, I really hope that the other schools student council president isn't who I think it is. For once I hope I'm wrong, oh please let me be wrong

I slowly turned around and my eyes fell on the other student council president whose eyes landed on me when I turned around. When her eyes fell on me they widened (to be fair so did mine, at least I think it did)

"K-Kyon"

"H-Haruhi"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and if you are familiar with some of my other story then you should know that updates will be sporadic and I think I'll focus on finishing Your White Lie but whenever I feel like it I will write this story.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and if you have any request for any other potential stories where the main character and Hikigaya swap out do let me know and I may consider writing it, maybe.**

 **Until next time**

 **NPwall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya series or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and faved and followed and I know I said I would focus on Your White Lie but I just felt like writing another chapter for this story especially since some of you asked to see the interaction between Hikigaya (Kyon) and Haruhi**

 **In this chapter I tried to sort of merge Kyon and Hikigayas way of thinking and I do hope it worked out**

 **As always please review and thats all I have to say so enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"K-Kyon"

"H-Haruhi"

Wait did she call me Kyon, oh great not that old nickname again and here I was thinking I finally got rid of that awful nickname. But no it had to come back like a … a oh screw it I can't think of anything that would fit this simile, maybe I should think of a metaphor, no wait I'm going of track now where was I again ah right the nickname coming back. Not only was it brought back from the dead like a zombie (so missing that first simile was just a fluke thats good now where was I again ah yes) but it was also brought back by non other than Haruhi Suzumiya herself. To be honest I always knew that Haruhi would be the one to bring my nickname back but part of me also suspected that Kunikida or that idiot Taniguchi would bring my nickname back. If you're wondering how I got this stupid nickname then lets just say its another one of my traumatic middle school, or was it before that, experiences.

While I was lost in thought HaruhI's surprised expression dropped and she then went on to ask me, "What are you doing here Kyon?"

"I have a name you know"

She just gave me an annoyed expression, clearly she still wanted me to answer her question. While I was thinking I decided to discreetly use one of my 108 loner skills to observe the people around me, naively, hoping one of them would come to my aid. Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki were all just staring at me with a look of suprise and a look that told me that they were just going to see how all this plays out without interfering.

I sighed then decided to answer

"I was dragged along here by Isshiki-san because she thought we needed my help in organising this event", it's not technically speaking a lie I just don't think the truth would be appropriate at this point in time

"Well, all you would do is laze around" Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki all laughed at that. I don't see how my desire to do as little work as possible could possibly be seen as funny but thats just the opinion of a loner. As I was thinking that Haruhi continued, "But then again you did come up with some good idea's so you can stay"

"It wasn't up to you anyway"

Ignoring me Harhui gave me a toothy smile and continue, "So Kyon did you complete your mission and establish the first SOS brigade base outside North High"

"No"

Haruhi just shook her head and sighed, "I should have guessed especially when your number stopped working, honestly Kyon you don't have to be scared about reporting failure to your superiors, to be honest I expected you to fail"

"Haruhi it looks like our discussion is holding up this meeting so how about we continue this later"

"You're right Kyon, all right everyone lets get this show on the road" seriously please just call me anything but Kyon, heck I'll even take Hikitani or Hikio but please not Kyon. Once she said that she began walking to the other side of the table but then stopped and turned around "Oh and Kyon if you think just because we expected you to fail you aren't getting punished your wrong this time you'll have to face double the penalty"

Great another one of Haruhi's penalties I could already feel my wallet crying, hang in there old friend

Once Haruhi left our side of the table Isshiki, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama approached me all of them had a look of displeasure on their faces

"Senpai, you knew Suzumiya-san"

"I guess you could say that"

"Wouldn't you say you were friends with Suzumiya-san, Hikigaya-kun or could it be that you two are more than friends after all you were using her first name" I cringed when she said that since she was also giving me one of her famous ice cold glares

Yuigahama just looked at me normally but you could see the look of concern in her eyes

I sighed, I knew that clearing up this misunderstanding would be in my best interest

"Look she was just in charge of the club I was in and I guess if you were to go by the definition of the word friend you could say we were friends but nothing more"

Isshiki and Yuigahama seemed pleased with that reply although you could still see a look of apprehension in Yuigahama's eyes. Unfortunately Yukinoshita wasn't pleased with my reply and continued, "I find it awful hard to believe you would just join a club Hikigaya-kun after all weren't you forced to join the service club"

"Oh, I was forced to join the SOS Brigade too" I seriously have bad luck when it comes to clubs why can't I just be allowed to go home and sleep in peace or instead have been forced into joining a napping club that would have been great.

"SOS Brigade?" asked Isshiki

"Thats what our club was called"

"What does the SOS in SOS brigade stand for"

My face became red, " It um… stood for Spreading …" this is difficult oh please don't make me say the whole name out loud, but I just went on, "um… Cheer… to" but as I was going to go on the vice president interrupted us and said, "Sorry to interrupt but shouldn't we be discussing our strategy on how we're going to deal with this meeting"

Thanks to those words Yukinoshita eyes widened clearly remembering the purpose for why we were here

"Thats right we should discuss how we can get our idea's through, since Hikigaya-kun is actually familiar with who we are up against I think its best we listen to what he has to say"

They all looked it me expectantly but I knew I would have to just be blunt, "Just give up"

They all looked at me with shock and then Yuigahama said, "Hiki this isn't the time for you be lazy"

"I'm not being lazy I'm just telling you the truth when it comes to dealing with Haruhi its best just to go with the flow since she always finds a way to get her way"

"I'll take back my previous statement lets just ignore Hikigaya-kun's advice and we'll improvise"

Everyone just nodded there heads and went to their seats. I personally didn't care about being ignored, and this time it wasn't because I was used to it since I chose the life of being ignored no this time it was because I couldn't care less about those guys wasting their time trying to get Haruhi to not do what Haruhi does. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

 **An hour later**

The meeting was finally over and everyone around me just had disappointed faces. The most disappointed face was that of Yukinoshita, I guess she was the most disappointed since she was naturally very competitive and for once she lost in a verbal contest.

I walked up to Yukinoshita and said, "I told you didn't I"

"She just, just doesn't listen" said Yukinoshita as she held her head clearly showing that she already was having a headache. Now finally other people know what I had to go through for a whole year

As we were talking Haruhi approached us and said, "All right Kyon now we can talk"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm busy first"

Haruhi and everyone around me gave a deadpan stare, what is it really that weird to think I have plans. As I was thinking that Isshiki approached Haruhi

"Suzumiya-san why do you call Senpai Kyon?"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, "Isn't his name Kyon?"

I should have known, "How many times do I have to tell you my name is not Kyon it Hikigaya-"

"Whatever" interrupted Haruhi, "Anyway Kyon lets talk now"

Just as I was about to reply Yukinoshita replied, "As much as it may suprise you Suzumiya-san, it surprises me as well, but Hikigaya-kun can not talk to you now as he does have plans for the rest of the day"

I do? Since when but then I noticed Haruhi's face showing an expression of disappointment and Yukinoshita's face having a small smirk on it I knew what was going on. She really was competitive wasn't she. Just to beat Haruhi she was going to go as far as lying. At least I hope she is lying I really just want to go home and rest now.

"And what plans does Kyon have" said Haruhi as she replied to Yukinoshita

"Hikigaya-kun is coming with Yuigahama-san and I to discuss some club related activities"

"What does Kyon have to do with your club"

"Well he is an integral member of the service club"

Haruhi then turned to me with a look of sacrilege, "Kyon you wouldn't commit an act of treason against the brigade would you?"

I began to reply, "Well you see" but then Haruhi walked up to me and then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Kyon I know you wouldn't ever betray the Brigade you were probably just forced to do this so don't worry the brigade will come to save you" she then took my phone and dialled some numbers and then her phone rang and then stopped. She then gave me my phone back and proceeded to leave but not before giving one final glare at Yukinoshita. Of course Yukinoshita gave her an ice-cold glare back (I could seriously see sparks flying between those two) and then she left.

I sighed with relief, I've really been sighing a lot lately, but my relief was short lived as Yukinoshita approached me and said, "Now Hikigaya-kun I believe its time for you to start explaining yourself"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and if you are wondering what caused Kyon to leave the brigade (I'm sure some of you can guess by now) don't worry it will be revealed in future chapters**

 **I also hope you liked how I made Haruhi and Yukinoshita have a sort of rivalry start at the end, considering both their personalities I just felt that they would end up fighting if they ever met.**

 **Again please review it really is appreciated**

 **Until next time**

 **NPwall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow it has been a while since I updated so sorry about that, I did say the updates for this would be sporadic but still I do apologise for taking so long**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews please do continue reviewing it really is appreciated**

 **Thats all from me I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

The sun was set and I was now sitting in a quiet cafe which just happened to be across the road from the community centre. The reason for why I was here was because my club mates and a certain kohai of mine dragged me along wth them claiming I had some explaining to do. Just by analysing the situation I was in I could clearly see that the root cause for my current predicament was without a doubt Haruhi. Since I was dragged down here I'm not going to be the first person to speak instead I'll simply wait for the other three to ask me a question, this way I won't say anything that could cause an unnecessary misunderstanding.

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were sitting across from me both had a cup of tea in front of them while only Yuigahama had a slice of cake in front of her. Isshiki sat on my right and she had an elaborate looking sundae in front of her and was in the process of taking pictures of the said sundae. A stranger looking at her would probably look at her and think she's the type to have a food blog but knowing her she probably was just taking pictures to use in another sort of article of some kind to make use of 'her' budget. But now that I think about it she probably wouldn't do something like that with Yukinoshita right in front of her, would she? Anyway I had a cup of coffee in front of me but unfortunately or rather predictably it wasn't as good as MAX coffee.

Its been five minutes since our orders arrived yet no one has even said a word, why was I even dragged here if none of you are even going to say anything. I decide to go against my previous thoughts and actually start the conversation.

"So why exactly am I here"

"I had a suspicion that your fish like eyes would affect your sight Hikigaya-kun but I never thought they would effect your hearing to." After hearing those harsh words I gave Yukinoshita a slight glare which she ignored and then continued, "But to answer your question you are here to explain yourself"

"Explain what about myself and just so you know my hearing is fine" I take pride in my ears, it play a key role in my 108 loner skills, after all with my ears I wouldn't be able to properly observe whats going on around me.

"We want you tell us about how you know Suzumiya-san"

"Why?"

"Don't misunderstand all the information we can possibly get on Suzumiya-san will be useful in properly fulfilling Isshiki-sans request"

"I see" so you are going to try and compete against Haruhi well I wish you good luck in your endeavour, "What sort of information do you want"

"Ah, like how did you meet Suzumiya-san" interrupted Yuigahama

"In school"

Everyone around me sighed

"Senpai, Yui-senpai meant how did you and Suzumiya-san become friends"

That is a tough one how did we become friends, I guess it would be because of the time we spent in the SOS brigade but if you were to go with that logic then it would mean I am friends with those in the service club but a certain Ojou-sama has made it clear that we are not friends so that means that line of thinking is out. So how did I become friends with Haruhi.

"I honestly don't know" that was the only reply I could give them since I just couldn't come to an answer that would be accepted by the people on this table.

"Eh, what kind of answer is that Senpai, how can you not know"

To answer that question I just shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my coffee

"All right then, how did you get 'forced' into that club"

"hmm lets see, one day in the middle of class Haruhi pulled my chair back and said she was going to be making a club and then as soon as class was over she dragged me by the tie into the stairwell and told me handle the paperwork for creating the said club and that I was part of the club"

"That doesn't sound like you were forced into joining the club Hikigaya-kun"

"I tried to protest but its Haruhi, she didn't even listen and after that first attempt it just seemed like it would take a lot of work to get myself out of it"

"So you were just being lazy Hiki"

"Hey even if I tried harder the result would probably still be the same" Really even after seeing how Haruhi was today they still believe you can reason with her, how naive.

"We already know that Hikigaya-kun is lazy so its best to move on from this question what did your club do"

"Lots of things but mostly sitting around in the club room drinking tea and paying boardgames or reading"

"Ah, That sounds just like our club"

"Would you care to elaborate on what 'lots of things' are Hikigaya-kun"

"Walking around town, going on trips and some other things along those lines" as well as time travel, fighting supernatural beings and dealing with evil robots (Asakura) but you didn't need to know that. After all Haruhi doesn't know we did those sort of things anyway and since you are only trying to get information on Haruhi it doesn't hurt me if I withheld that information

"That sounds like fun, Yukinon we should go on trips too"

"That wouldn't be a good idea Yuigahama-san"

"Eh, why not?"

"Where would we go?"

"The beach"

"And how is going to the beach related to service club activities"

"But Hiki's old club got to go on trips"

Yukinoshita put her hand on her head, it looks like she was getting a headache

"Hikigaya-kun did your club do anything productive"

"Not really" unless you count keeping reality in one piece

"Why am I not surprised, all right last question Hikigaya-kun what exactly is your relationship with Suzumiya-san?"

Once the question was asked everyone on the table had a serous expression on their face from the way their faces were it looked like they were anxiously awaiting my reply

"As I said before we are just friends, nothing more"

They all seemed to be satisfied with my answer

"Very well, that was all we had to ask"

"You made come all the way down here just to ask a few questions, couldn't you have just asked me these questions when we were still in the community centre"

"Ah well it was Yuigahama-sans suggestion"

I looked at Yuigahama

"I thought we could use this opportunity to hang out for a while"

I sighed

"It looks like we're all done so shall we leave" asked Yukinoshita, I should be the one asking that question

"Yeah lets go" was Yuigahama's reply so we all got up and walked to the exit

Now finally I'll be able to go home was what I thought until I saw a group of three people approaching us, seriously why can't this day just end

The only male in the group of three spoke first, "Kyon, its been while hasn't it" he had the same annoying smile he always wore when talking to people

"I suppose it has Koizumi" was my reply

I looked at the people next to him and I saw Nagato was looking as expressionless as ever and then I moved my attention to Asahina-san when I did she gave me pleasant smile and said, "We've missed you Kyon-kun"

Oh Asahina-san how I've missed your smile, I apologise for having made you miss me I don't deserve to even be in your presence. As I was thinking these thoughts an image of Totsuka popped into my mind. I apologise Totsuka-sama I've betrayed you to how could I think of someone else but then and image of Asahina-san smile posed into my head again. What do I do?

'Ahem' was the sound that saved from a possible mental meltdown, I should really be grateful after all not a lot of people are lucky enough to even know enough cute people to even be having such a crisis, I really have lived a great life. Anyway the person who saved me from my crisis was Yukinoshita and she looked like she wanted me to explain things. Today sure is a long day.

"These are my friends from the SOS Brigade" is what I said to Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Isshiki

"These are my my acquaintances from the school I currently go to" is what I said to Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san

"Eh, don't you mean friends Senpai" at those words I looked at Yukinoshita who looked away looking embarrassed so I decided it would be best to ignore Isshiki's statement

"Anyway it looks like I'll be staying here so why don't you guys go ahead"

Yuigahama looked a little downcast and said, "All right bye Hiki"

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun"

"Byyeeeeee, Senpai"

After saying their goodbye's they walked away

* * *

"Hmm so Kyon-kun's name was Hikigaya" I looked at Asahina-san shocked even she didn't know my name, I should have known

"You mean you didn't know Asahina-san"

"Well I always thought your name was Kyon, kyon-kun" she looked at Nagato and Koizumi hoping they would say something similar but…

"I have known that the individual know as Kyon real identity was Hikigaya Hachiman"

"I too had known that Kyon's name was actually Hikigaya but since Suzumiya-san called you Kyon I decided to just go along with it"

Of course you did, "Anyway I'm guessing you have things to talk to me about, about Haruhi to be precise"

Koizumi gave another annoying smile and said, "Its good to see that your observational skill haven't worsened since we last met"

I decided to ignore him, "How about we go to the park over there"

As I said that I pointed towards the park which was conveniently near to where we were

"That sounds good" replied Koizumi so we all began moving towards the park

Once we entered the park I decided that it was best to get this over with since I really just wanted to go home and sleep now

"So what do you want to tell me" I asked

"Suzumiya-san told us you were being held against your will and being forced into doing manual labour"

Of course Haruhi would exaggerate my situation and sure technically speaking I didn't want to join the service club and I have often compared the work Isshiki gives me to manual labour but the way she made it sound was just pushing it even for me.

"Thats not quite right"

"We suspected the case, regardless Suzumiya-san has informed us that the SOS brigade will begin operation RKFS"

Its probably going to be something stupid I probably shouldn't ask but I am slightly curious

"RKFS?"

"Operation Rescue Kyon From Slavery"

I sighed. Is it me or is Harhui making me being forced into the service club sound worse and worse.

"I presume you didn't try to suggest a better name" was what I asked Koizumi but knowing him he wouldn't dare to go against Haruhi

"Well we were not fully aware of your situation and if what Suzumiya-san said was true than the name for the operation would have been appropriate"

"Even if what she told you guys was true, you don't say what you're going to do in an operation code name, whats the point of even making a code name" Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only normal person in the SOS brigade, oh wait I am after all as far as I'm aware I am just a normal human being but thats not important right now.

"So what is she planning to do this time"

"Suzumiya-san told us that the plan was to storm into your club room and grab you and go"

That sounds just like her, "That obviously isn't going to work"

"Is that all you want to tell me"

"No, there is more"

"What is it?"

"Well its about the aftermath to you leaving school"

"I assume nothing bad happened since the world is still in one piece"

"Our organisation believes that this was because Suzumiya-san still believed that she would still be able to communicate with you, but since that wasn't the case the number of closed spaces opening up increased as the days went on we can only presume that now that contact has resumed the closed spaces should decrease"

"I see did anything else happen"

"The data integration thought entity registered an increase in minor disturbances in the fabric of reality, the probability of the severity of such events increasing subject to there being no contact between the individual known as Suzumiya Haruhi and the individual known as Kyon was 99.96%"

"I see what about you on your end Asahina-san"

"Ah… Um.. I'm afraid that classified"

Of course it is "So to sum it up me not talking to Harhui almost destroyed the world"

"That would be correct" said Koizumi with his usual annoying smile

"This really getting annoying I'm going home"

"All right then we will see you when we enter your club room"

"Goodbye Kyon-kun"

"…"

I better enjoy the sleep I'm getting tonight because it looks like things are no longer going to be peaceful. Atlas day had finally ended

* * *

 **A/N: I finally finished setting up the rest of this fic so this should hopefully be the last Haruhi less chapter in this fic**

 **Thanks for reading and please do review**

 **Untill next time**

 **NPwall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like I've taken a long time to update again and I am sorry for that again. To make up for it this chapter is slightly longer so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **As always thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows and please do keep reviewing its really appreciated anyway I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter of this story**

* * *

"… And that ends today which means your weekend now begins so I hope you all have fun and use to enjoy your youth it. I know I'll be trying" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

Everyone just looked at her with deadpan face. Seeing the looks she was getting sensei's expression turned said and then she said, "I'm still young you know"and ran out of the room. Why doesn't someone just take her already?

Sensei then came back and said, "Hikigaya can you see me in my office before you go to your club" and then walked out. I wonder what that could be about. Oh well this should work well for me, I didn't really want to go to club today in the first place. Why, you ask well after Koizumi told me about operation RKFS I guess knowing Haruhi that the plan would be carried out as soon as possible meaning today. I probably should warn Yukinoshita and Yuigahama so they're not to surprised, if things work out in my favour they may even come up with a counter strategy to save me. But I probably shouldn't get my hopes up their opponent is Haruhi and I myself gave up on going against her a long time ago.

As I was thinking those thoughts my orange haired club mate walked up to me and asked, "Hiki aren't you going to see Hiratsuka-sensei"

Oh right I haven't even gotten up from my seat yet, "I was just about to leave"

Yuigahama gave me questioning look, "All right, I'll tell Yukinon that you'll be late but do you know why sensei asked you to see her, Hiki"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Nope"

"All right then see you in club Hiki" she then gave me a wave and started making her way out of the classroom, it was then that I remembered that I had to warn her about Harhui

"Ah… Yuigahama"

After i called out to her Yuigahama stopped and turned around facing me, she looked me with a look telling me that she wanted me to continue

"Don't be surprised if Haruhi shows up today" after hearing that statement Yuigahama facial expression showed she was slightly troubled she then gave me a fake smile, like she was trying to pretend the words didn't bother her, and said, "Why would Suzumiya-san come here, Hiki?"

"Ah… well last night my former club mates told me that there was a high chance Harhui would show up today and an even higher chance she'll drag me out of the club"

Yuigahama's face showed that she didn't quite understand but she did go on to say, "Don't worry Hiki we won't let you taken away from us"

It seems that like she was able to read between the lines and realised that Harhui was going to take me by force. Well, thats good hopefully she tells Yukinoshita and the two of them can come up with a plan to stop Harhui's operation RKFS. But would they win. I hope they do.

After Yuigahama left I put my stuff into my bag and started my journey to Hiratsuka-sensei's office. I wonder what this could be about. Knowing her its probably something stupid, and there's probably going to be a high chance of me getting stuck with more work.

* * *

 **Hiratsuka-sensei's office**

I was now standing in sensei's office, sensei was right in front of me and she looked very depressed. It looks like she is still hung up about how everyone reacted to her 'youthful' statement. You brought upon yourself sensei you should just let it go. It looks like she forgotten I'm standing in the same room as her. I wonder if my stealth Hiki has levelled up, could I now be invisible or does it still have some restrictions like in that anime[1] where the one of the main characters would only appear to be invisible to one person at a time. I smiled thinking of the possibilities, but would it work on Haruhi.

Sick of standing here doing nothing, I mean I could have been sitting doing nothing you know, I decided to try and make some noise so that sensei is reminded of my presence in the room.

'Ahem'

Noticing the sound I made sensei looked up

"Oh, Hikigaya when did you get here?"

I have been standing here for five minutes you know I even knocked on the door and I remember you telling me enter. Either my stealth Hiki skill really has levelled up or Sensei really needs to find someone. If it's the latter, which it probably is, than someone seriously needs to take her already. Deciding that it was best not to blurt out what I just thought out I had to come up with an appropriate response to her question. Replaying the question in my mind made me think that just telling her the duration for how long I was standing here of was probably the best idea.

As I was opening my mouth to reply sensei stopped me and said, "never mind" why did I even bother over thinking my reply

"Tell me honestly Hikigaya do you think my youth has ended" asked sensei

To properly answer that question you really have to look at what youth if you look at it literally it's the period in your life just before you became an adult[2] so since sensei was already an adult the obvious answer to a question was yes her youth had ended. But to properly answer the question i have to look at youth the way society defines it. That youth is when you perceive everything around you in a positive light its when any mistake you make is just a 'youthful indiscretion', which is why I believe youth is a lie[3]. But sensei has made it abundantly clear that is not what she cares about so I'll have reluctantly ignore my own views on the issue at hand. Well thinking about it logically just by looking at the way sensei is right now you can tell she clearly doesn't things with a sickening amount of positivity so looking at it from that point of view you the answer to sensei's question yet again is ye her youth has ended. Now if I look at it from my perspective telling her the truth will most probably end badly for me but since she told me to answer her honestly she'll probably say that I'm lying and things still end badly for me. I guess I should just answer her honestly, I did say I wanted something genuine so it would be very hypocritical of me to not act genuine as well.

"Yes Sensei your youth has ended" as soon as I uttered those words I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen I then scrunched up and coughed out. It looks like Hiratsuka-sensei's punches have levelled up as well.

"Is…n't hitting a student against the rules, sensei" I coughed out

She shrugged it off and replied, "Its not like you're going to tell anyone, are you Hikigaya" she then showed me a truly terrifying face. I gulped

"No, sen-sei"

"Good besides this my way of teaching you, the correct answer to that question was to tell me I am still in my youth"

"Then you shouldn't have told me to answer honestly"

She then glared at me before she could punch me again I asked, "So is this why you called me here just to ask me if your still youthful"

If that really is the case then it would be fairly annoying but then again I don't really mind if it means delaying having to deal with Harhui and it means I don't get stuck with extra fork so if that really is the reason she called me hear then I will have to thank you sensei

A look of realisation dawned on her once I spoke, crap, it looks like that question really wasn't the reason she called me hear. Please don't be more work, I silently pleaded

"Oh right I forgot" said sensei, why did I open my mouth, she continued "I called you hear to talk to you about the festival you're helping out in"

Looks like Isshiki told her about the festival but she makes it sound like I'm doing a lot for the festival, which is not really the case since the only advice I gave them was do whatever Haruhi tells them to do.

"What about the festival?" I urged her to continue wondering what she had to tell me

"Well I was very surprised when I got a surprisingly positive review of your contribution to the festivals planning committee"

I'm surprised as well, I really I didn't do anything, I wonder what my sweet little kohai is planning this time, "Did Isshiki really say all that" being skeptical I decided to confirm with Hiratsuka sensei whether the student council president actually gave me such a glowing review. If she did I probably should be scared whatever she's planning is definitely going to force me into doing manual labour

"I never said Isshiki said that"

Hmm it wasn't Isshiki, "Then who told you that"

"Why do you always have to be so skeptical about praise Hikigaya sometimes people just praise you because you actually did something worth the praise"

I'm sure there are few cases where that happens but someone praising me most likely has another motive, after all the only reason we praise people is to further our own twisted causes: like trying to enter a social group by praising its leader or getting help from someone smarter than you by praising their intelligence. Being a loner means you don't have to deal with such obvious deceit and then be forced into corner and since society expects you to lie back to that praise in a positive manner. This yet another example of how the loner lifestyle is superior to the raiju lifestyle. Anyway that is not important right now what matters is that Hiratsuka-sensei is yet to answer my question

"If Isshiki didn't answer give me that glowing review then who did it" I elaborated further on my question this time, hopefully this time she actually answers me instead of trying to give me life advice

She looked at me with displeasure for ignoring her advice, really sensei its not like I ignored I just disagree with your advice, I choose not to voice my opinion.

"Surprisingly that review came from the other schools student council president"

My eye's widened, "Harhui said that" now I know I'm not only going to be stuck with more work I'm going to have to do something completely ridiculous as well

"Ooo whats this Hikigaya on first name basis with the other student council president"

I blushed at the implications, I looked away and just said, "Its not like that" knowing that the statement really wont' help quell the misunderstanding

"Really, I find that hard to believe"

"Believe what you want" is what I said to try an end this unnecessary conversation

"So why did Harhui say that, I assume she said something else as well"

Hiratsuka-sensei seemed surprised, "You know times like these are when I wish you're wrong Hikigaya" I knew it Harhui obviously had something planned. I gave sensei a look which urged her to continue

"She nominated you to the chairman of the inter-school festival committee"

"Why me, Why can't she do it or Isshiki" Whats Harhui playing she would never throw away a position of power for no reason

"Student council members are not allowed to be in charge of the committee"

So thats why she didn't take the role herself but why me, "What did Isshiki say about it"

"She didn't really care" she's probably thinking something like this revenge for making her the student council president

"Why can't Yukinoshita do it" … wait now that I think about it thats not a really good idea especially taking into account the last time she had to do so much work for a festival; but she wouldn't make the same mistake again, would she

"I did suggest Yukinoshita's name to Suzumiya-san but she refused" I'm not surprised knowing Harhui she probably see Yukinoshita as some sort of enemy so giving her any powers would be the last thing she would ever do

I was about to suggest Yuigahama's name but then again when I really think about it best if I save my breath

"Look Hikigaya your name is the only name both schools will agree to so you really don't have a choice on this matter"

'Tsk' when did I become so likeable, could it be I'm no longer a loner. No time's like these are when you need to think positively; I'm still a loner, yes I'm definitely a loner

As I was reconfirming my loner identity Hiratsuka-sensei spoke, "I think this will be good opportunity for now you get an excuse to spend more time with Suzumiya-san" she then gave me sly smile. I just glared at her. You should be more focussed on trying to set yourself up sensei, staying out of you students non-existent love lives would be best for everyone, you especially

"Anyway thats all you can go now Hikigaya"

After hearing those words I walked out and made my towards the clubroom

* * *

 **Outside the clubroom**

I stood outside the clubroom, why am I not going in you ask. Well, the answer to that question would be that I'm waiting to hear any loud and obnoxious sounds that would give away Harhui's presence in the room. Not being able to hear any weird sounds left me with to possible scenario's to choose from: 1) she is in the room but is keeping quiet to try and bait me to enter, 2) she actually isn't in the room and everything is as quiet and as peaceful as normal. There's no way of knowing unless I actually enter the room myself at this point of time Harhui is like Schrödinger's cat [4] she both in the room and not in the room until I actually go to check for myself. Would this make her Schrödinger's Haruhi, I'm just being nonsensical right now I really need to focus right now my life may depend on it. But now that I think about Harhui might just have the ability to both inside the room and outside the room at the same time. Or it could be like that time I time travelled and was both inside a broom closet and outside a broom closet at the time, or it could be like that other time I time travelled where[5] … uh I'm getting of track again. Now where was I right Schrödinger's Haruhi, so the only way of truly knowing is opening the door and checking myself. Now with the Schrödinger's cat scenario you can't actually check if the cat is dead in the box since the poison and radioactivity in the box but in the Schrödinger's Haruhi scenario such a problem doesn't exist so I can actually check and put an end to this paradox. So its decided I'll have to put and to this paradox by opening the door. Thats sounds like something I would say in chunni days, I hope I'm not slipping up I don't want to end up like Zaim - whats his name.

After a five minutes of contemplating opening the door I finally slid the door open and saw no sign of Haruhi. I guess I Haruhi isn't going to cary out operation RKFS today, well thats fine by me but this just means a future version of my self is going to have to deal with this problem. Sucks to be him

Seeing that the door was opened Yukinoshita greeted me, "Hello Hikigaya-kun"

"Yo" I replied as I slid the door closed

"What did sensei want from you Hiki" asked Yuigahama who now put her phone so that she could talk to me

"She was just giving me more useless work" I said as I sat down on my seat

"I'm sure the work sensei asked of you is completely reasonable and you are just being as lazy as normal, Hikilazy-kun" Why does she always have to insult me

"What kind of work does sensei want you to do, Hiki" said Yuigahama whose curiosity got her to ignore Yukinoshita's comment

Deciding to ignore Yukinoshita's comment as well, she's not going to like that one bit, I replied "It seems I've been appointed as the festival committee chairman"

Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama looked at me with a slight look of worry on their faces

"Why would they even consider someone as lazy as you to be committee chairmen" asked Yukinoshita her face showed she was genuinely wondering why they chose me

"Haruhi nominated me so I'm stuck being the committee chairman"

"Don't worry Hiki we'll help you out if the work gets to much for you, right Yukinon" She looked at Yukinoshita

"Yuigahama-san is right Hikigaya-kun if the workload is more than you can handle then we will help, no we the service club will help you handle this position from the start" Said Yukinoshita it looks she is recalling what happened last time one of us had to be in charge of committee. Learning from our mistakes the service club seems more united than ever

I smiled, "Thank you, then I'll be in your care"

They both and smiled as well, the environment in the clubroom became really peaceful. I wish things could stay like this forever but unfortunately things change

Just as I was thinking that the door to the clubroom suddenly slid open. Haruhi was standing in the gap with the arm which had the band saying 'brigade chief' sticking out in front. Oh great why did I have to get my hopes up and assume that operation RKFS wouldn't happen today

Haruhi then shouted out, "Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki get in position ASAP" following her commands Koizumi strolled in normally with his usual smile on his face. Following him was Asahina-san who seemed a little nervous but was as cute as ever when she give me a cute smile and wave when she spotted me, ah Asahina-san. Nagato then walked in as plain faced as ever. None them really rushed in which prompted Harhui to comment, "You guys are supposed to rush in and seal the exists, common just follow the plan and operation Rescue Kyon from Slavery will be a success!" You shouldn't be telling the enemy that the plan isn't being followed and why would you even tell us the full operation name what was the point of even abbreviating it. Why does she always rush into things like this

Koizumi apologised after hearing Haruhi's comment, "I apologise Suzumiya-san I will ensure I try harder next" kiss ass

"Do-Do we hav…e to follow the plan" asked a very nervous Asahina-san

"Of course Mikuru, why do you think we spent so long planning the plan if we're not going to follow the plan" you should be asking yourself that right now. Why are you even having this conversation in the middle of carrying out you plan

"But do I have to do that" Asked Asahina-san with tears in forming in her eyes. I wonder what Haruhi is making her do

"Of course Mikuru the success of the plan highs on you doing that" now I really am curious I wonder what crazy thing Asahina-san is going to have to do, I might not mind this plan that after all

Through the whole commotion Nagato was as stone faced as ever and showed no reaction to Haruhi's comment what so ever. I apologise Nagato you had to deal with all this on your own, even though I promised I would help you deal with it

Snapping out of her confused state Yukinoshita finally took note of what was going on. Her expression would probably have even the likes of Saitama running away [6], it was seriously scary. She then glared at Haruhi, "Do you mind explaining what you are doing Suzumiya-san"

Haruhi seemed immune to Yukinoshita's ice cold glare it was at this moment that I realised that I had some crazy powerful acquaintances. I mean both of them are staying perfectly calm facing each others powerful and scary glares. I really don't want to be caught in this cross fire but I have bad feeling that's not possible

"I have just come to rescue or captures comrade" its to soon why am I already being brought into this

"And who would this captured comrade be" Yukinoshita asked continuing to exert pressure on Haruhi but why did she have to ask a question she already knows the answer to, its like her strategy is to deliberately get me to involved. Even I already am far to involved at this point already

In response to Yukinoshita's question Haruhi looked at me, she then pointed at me and then said, "Kyon is our captured comrade" Oh great looks like now I've officially been brought into this

Yukinoshita smiled after hearing Haruhi's reply, could it be did she plan for this, "I'm afraid you're mistaken that individual there is not called Kyon but called Hikigaya-kun and he is a valuable member of the service club. To put it in terms you can understand Hikigaya-kun is our comrade"

At the same time Yuigahama finally decided to chip in, she jumped up and said, "Thats right Hiki is our friend and we won't let you take him away" Did she just call me a friend and did Yukinoshita call me a comrade

While I was pleased with the words coming out of my fellow service club members mouths Haruhi was not. She grit her teeth and her face showed her great displeasure. If I don't do something now this might just cause the end of the world

"Oh please I know Kyon would never abandon the SOS brigade just like that, he was definitely forced into joining this club so how can someone who was forced into joining this club ever be considered your comrade"

Those words seemed to have a lot of power as Yukinoshita started to loose steam she looked at me, it looks like she was asking for my help. I then looked around and Koizumi's face told me that it was best if I stepped in at this point. So I took deep breath and interrupted their 'discussion'

"Now wait just a second Haruhi"

"What is it Kyon, can't you see we're trying to rescue you here"

"Firstly I don't need rescuing"

Haruhi face showed confusion, it looks like she doesn't quite understand

"While its true I was forced to join the service club after spending the past year with them I have grown to like it here"

"So are you saying you don't like the SOS Brigade" asked Haruhi her face showed she was really sad

"No, I'm not saying I don't like the SOS Brigade, I like the SOS Brigade but i also like the service club and also since I'm in Soba High I can't really be part of the SOS Brigade right now so…"

"But then how will we do our rounds and trips" unfortunately at this moment Yukinoshita chose to re-enter the 'discussion'

"Thats just to bad since Hikigaya-kun is part of the service club he'll be to busy doing service club activities so he won't be able to do any of your brigade activities" She had a large smile on her face when said that

"Now look … " before I could complete my sentence Hiratsuka-sensei walked in, oh thank you sensei hopefully you can end this before things get worse

"Whats going on here and why's there so many people in this room" asked sensei

 **After explaining the situation to Hiratsuka-sensei**

"Hm, I see" said sensei after hearing whats transpired so far

She then looked me slyly, "Hmm… Hikigaya how does it feel having so many beautiful girls fighting over you"

I should have know that sensei would take this as an opportunity to point out unnecessary things, but to be fair she isn't wrong since they are fighting over me. When did I become this popular could it be that I'm as dense as those harem anime protagonists, no this and that are two separate things. The only reason Haruhi and Yukinoshita are fighting over me is because they needed something of common interest to compete over and that thing just happened to be me. Did I just refer to myself as a thing?

"Are you planning on helping sensei or are you just going to be making snide remarks" I asked sensei, She pouted, which made her look kind of cute, seriously how has she not been taken yet

"All right, fine I'll now lets see" she turned to face the now seated Haruhi and Yukinoshita

"The problem here is you both want Hikigaya"

"Yes" said Haruhi

"Thats incorrect" everyone looks at Yukinoshita, she's probably going to insult me

Taken aback by all the stares Yukinoshita decided to explain herself, "My position is that Hikigaya-kun is and integral member of the service club"

"Well Kyon is an even more important member of the SOS Brigade, plus he joined the SOS Brigade first so we win" said Haruhi in reply

"Date of joining has nothing to do with how important an individual is to an organisation" said Yukinoshita in a matter of fact way

"I'm aware but Kyon contributed heavily to our activity which makes him an important member of the SOS brigade, besides we didn't force him to join the SOS Brigade so we win" At that last statement I looked at Koizumi who just kept smiling

"We didn't force Hikigaya-kun to join the service club either"

"Then who did"

"That would be me, Suzumiya-san I'm afraid I can't let Hikigaya leave the service club since I think its important that he remains in the club"

Haruhi looked at sensei then she looked at me, "All right Kyon lets get your transfer papers ready so that you can come back to North High and once again be part of the SOS Brigade"

I don't think thats the solution Haruhi but I choose not to speak instead sensei interrupts

"Now just wait a second Suzumiya-san I did say Hikigaya can't leave the service club but I also didn't say that Hikigaya had to leave the SOS Brigade" Sensei don't tell me you implying what I think you're implying

"Whats that supposed to mean" asked a perplexed Haruhi

"I agree with Suzumiya-san Sensei would you please care to elaborate"

Seeing the looks of confusion on everyone's face sensei decided to enlighten them on her plan, "Well all I'm saying is that Hikigaya can be both a member of the service club and a member of the SOS Brigade" I knew it if this plan is somehow approved I'm probably going to loose whatever free time I have left

"Are saying that I should allow one my Brigade members to of another organisation" asked Haruhi

"Do you only expect Hikilazy-kun to be able to cope with the workloads of two clubs" asked a slightly concerned Yukinoshita. I appreciate the fact that you're concerned but did you have to insult me as well.

"Thats not my problem" replied sensei, it should be you're the one who thought up this stupid plan

Then a smile formed on Hiratsuka-sensei's face, "I know I'll use my authority as a teacher to make you guys follow my idea"

"Thats abusing your authority sensei" I decided to tell her she's misusing her powers

"Not really I'm just settling a dispute between students so its well within my authority" replied sensei, "So how about you all stop arguing and start deciding how exactly you're going to share Hikigaya" Am I now a toy of some sort

Haruhi jumped up and said, "We then get Kyon on weekends plus 2 week days" hey don't my precious weekend

"I can't allow that, the service club has activities that go on in the weekend so we shall take the weekends and we are more than happy to take the remaining three days" Since when has the service club had weekend activities

"Hey, don't I get some free time to my self" I decided to voice my opinion before its to late

"Not now Kyon" ouch, at the very least leave my weekend alone, "Thats not fair that would mean you get Kyon for five days while we only get 2 days"

"Very well we shall give you one more weekday"

"I won't accept any of those useless weekday, most of those days are already taken up by school so we want the weekend"

"But thats not possible since our club activities run into the weekend" again since when has our club activities run into the weekend

"Well our brigade activities also run into the weekend so we need the weekend as well" that is true intact we do most of our work during the weekends, and if I get paired up with Asahina-san I really wouldn't mind going on of those patrols

Hiratsuka-sensei moved next to me and whispered in my ear, "Most guys would kill to be in your position right now Hikigaya"

I decided to ignore her, "This really isn't going anywhere"

"Your right" she said

She then interrupted Haruhi and Yukinoshita' useless argument and said, "How about you first discuss the number days each club gets and how you'll be dividing those days"

"Well we shouldn't look at a week since a week has seven days which is an odd number, how about we look at months" suggested Yuigahama, both me and Yukinoshita looked at her with suprise that was a surpassingly reasonable suggestion

"That was a surprisingly reasonable suggestion Yuigahama" I decided to voice my opinion

"What so you mean by surprisingly, Hiki" asked an angry Yuigahama

Yukinoshita brought her hand to her forehead and said, "Surpassingly means …" before the Yukipedia could continue Yuigahama interrupted, "I know what surprisingly means! Why does Hiki and Yukinon always have to be so mean" said a now sad Yuigahama

Yukinoshita face turned red she clearly was embarrassed over misreading what Yuigahama was asking about, "I apologise for my mistake Yuigahama-san but I'm afraid I have to agree with Hikigaya-kun it is rare for you to come up with a reasonable solution" Yukinoshita's attempt to sooth Yuigahama definitely made things worse, there is a something known as being a little to honest.

"Ahem" Haruhi decided to interrupt our argument, "Shouldn't we be discussing how we are going to split Kyon's time" looks like Haruhi was eager to get back on topic

"Yes you're right how about we each have 15 days a month" Suggested Yukinoshita

"Thats seems fair but what about the left over days on the months which have thirty one days" asked Haruhi

"Hikigaya-kun can have those days to himself" what are you saying at most I can only have one day a month to myself, thats not fair, I have rights to you know

"Just one second I need more days of" I tried to bring in my point of view

"Taking into account you're needs will only over complicate things Hikigaya-kun" said Yukinoshita

"She's right Kyon it'll get way to messy if we tried to meet your needs" said Haruhi

Why do you have to agree on something now, why can't you fight about it like you did about everything else

"So will we do very alternate day or will we get fifteen consecutive days" asked Haruhi, ignoring my tired expression

"Every alternative day seems best" replied Yukinoshita

"What about more days off" I asked yet again, pleas just listen to me

"Oh, man up Kyon, as your brigade chief I command you. Anyway what about if we trips, we'll need consecutive days then"

"Then we can have some sort of process to arrange for it"

"What kind of process" asked Haruhi

"I know", interrupted sensei "How about you create a treaty which you all have to abide by and call it the Soba convention" Sensei then looked at me expectantly, I'm guessing she just made an obscure pop-culture reference and expects me to understand it, unfortunately I do. [7]

"Will that really work" asked Yuigahama

"Of course I saw it work on a TV show" it's an anime isn't it, so I'm now a room am I

"Putting aside the source of the idea, I think writing down the rules would make sense" said Yukinoshita

"Yep, the Soba convention sounds great" you just like the idea of signing and official sounding document

"Then its decided, you can start working on writing it and I can be adjudicator for the convention" said Hiratsuka-sensei, you just want to be like landlord-san don't you [8]

"That wouldn't be fair" said Haruhi raining down on Hiratsuka-sensei's parade

"Huh, why" asked sensei

"Well I think you would be biased towards the service club" said Haruhi

"That is a valid point sensei" I told sensei who looked at me with anger, hehe thats what you get for not properly handling the situation

"If not I can't be the adjudicator then who can"

"I know, I know" said Yuigahama who had her raised her hand like she was in class

Irritated Sensei asked her, "Who?"

"I thinking Komachi-chan can be the adjudicator"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Who?"

I sighed, "My little sister"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh you mean imouto-chan, yep I agree she would be totally fair"

Seeing that everyone was happy with Komachi being the adjudicator Yukinoshita took over, "Well then with settled, Hikigaya-kun would you mind calling Komachi-san"

"On it" why would I ever mind a chance to talk to my sweet little sister, so I picked up phone and dialled clicked on Komachi's number which obviously on speed dial

After a few rings she picked up her phone, "Hmm, Oni-chan its weird for you to call at this time, could it be that your in trouble and need my help, don't worry Oni-chan I'll always be there to help you, ooh that scored a lot of Komachi points"

"Well you're not wrong, listen Komachi can you come to the club right now"

"Sure but why, Oni-chan"

"Its easier if we explain it to you when you get here"

"All right, I can't wait to see you again Oni-chan, that also scored a lot of Komachi points"

"All right see you here" I smelled as I put my phone down, as I looked at Yukinoshita to inform that Komachi would be arriving she looked at me with a face of disgust

"Sis-con"

 **After Komachi arrives and understands the situation**

"Wow, oni-chan it looks like I don't have to worry after all" she said as she wiped what looked like tears of joy from her eye's

"So do you think you can do it Imouto-chan" asked Haruhi

"Of course Haruhi, it is the of any imouto to take ensure their Oni-chan is properly taken care of in the future"

Yukinoshita sighed, "Unfortunately Komachi-san is a bro-con as well"

Just because your sibling isn't that caring towards you doesn't mean any other sibling showing their affections for their sibling is a bro or sis-con

"Well since all parties have agreed shall we sign the agreement" said Hiratsuka-sensei

"As the Chief of the SOS Brigade I shall go first" said Haruhi as she signed the paper, then Yukinoshita took out a pen and signed the paper and then Komachi signed the paper

"All right all thats left is for Hikigaya to sign it" said sensei as the paper was passed to me. This is it by signing this I would be signing my self up for less free time and more work but its not like I have a choice so I guess I have to sign it, so I signed it

"All right so as of this moment the Soba Convention is in effect"

Great, I sighed

* * *

[1] Reference to Nao Tomori's powers in the anime Charlotte

[2] From the ever wise google-sensei

[3] What Hikigaya said in the prologue of the first Oregairu volume

[4] Schrödinger's cat is an experiment thought out by physicist Erwin Schrödinger where a cat in a box is both dead and alive at the same time. Just search Schrödinger's cat on Wikipedia or Google if you want to know more

[5] Reference to the 7th light novel of the Haruhi Suzumiya series, The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya, where Kyon has to deal with multiple time loops

[6] One Punch Man reference

[7] Reference to Invaders of Rokujoma's Corona Convention

[8] A reference to a character in Invader of Rokujyoma

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter its longest I've spent writing a single chapter and the longest chapter I've written so far. Don't expect more chapters this long.**

 **Please do review it really helps me improve and again if you have any request regarding the fic or any other potential crossover stories please do pm me and I'll see what I can do**

 **Until next time**

 **NPwall**


End file.
